


Bad Wording

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, chat can't use his words correctly, i mean there's not much since this is so short, ladybug jumps to conclusions, mainly fluff, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Chat Noir has something to tell Ladybug but he doesn't quite word it correctly.





	Bad Wording

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt || "I Don't Need You Anymore."  
> Prompt list can be found here - https://claws-n-spots.tumblr.com/post/162062672164/new-writing-prompts

“I don’t need you anymore.” The words slipped from Chat Noir’s mouth easily as the superhero duo sat on the highest viewing platform of the Eiffel Tower after patrol. His tone was so casual and his grin so soft that it took a moment for the meaning of his words to register.

When they did, Ladybug felt her heart seize. It was like a physical pain, the implication of his words. Tears pricked at her eyes as the blue haired hero realized something. The pain she felt in her heart was not that of having one’s partner tell them they didn’t need them. No, it was the pain of having the love of one’s life tell them they didn’t need them.

So much for being Lady Luck, realizing she loved him just as he was leaving her. Ladybug attempted to keep the expression of hurt off her face as she turned to answer him. “I-if that’s how you feel then I understand. I hope you have an amazing life Chat Noir.” She cursed herself as her voice broke at the end of Chat’s name.

Chat stared at her in confusion for a moment, taking stock of her expression, which she didn’t think was as blank as she was hoping. His eye’s widened and he rapidly shook his head when he found what he had been searching for on her face. “No, no, no, no. That is not what I meant at all Ladybug. Dieu, maybe I do still need you.” He gave her a huffed chuckle as he ran a hand down his face. “What I meant was I’ve gotten leaps and bounds better at social interaction from what you’ve taught me about social cues. I went to a class party last night and didn’t cause any awkward pauses the entire time so I was trying to say you don’t need to keep teaching my sheltered self anymore. Based on how badly I messed that up though, I think lessons still need to continue. I’m sorry about the bad wording Ladybug.”

His face was so open, she could tell he felt terrible for upsetting her. Ladybug felt the pieces of her heart putting themselves back together, she wouldn’t be having to deal with that heartbreak after all. Her throat felt tight, so instead of answering with words, she gave him the brightest smile she could, hoping to relay that she forgave him.

Chat’s returning smile made her feel like the sun was shining down on her, even though it was the middle of the night. As they continued to grin at each other, Ladybug could see Chat’s smile become nervous. He brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck and a faint blush was peaking out below his mask. “Besides, even if I didn’t need you anymore, I’d always want you.”

Ladybug felt her face flush as she glanced away from the intense look in Chat’s eyes. “Well, you silly cat, I’ll always want you too.” She couldn’t stop her eyes from flitting back to his face to see his reaction.

The look of utter awe and admiration on his face made Ladybug’s heart pound. With her new-found feelings, it wasn’t all the surprising that she felt the urge to kiss him, so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
